Ratman Suit
It is the suit Shuto wears after he activates his Append Gear. Appearance This suit makes Shuto both taller and much stronger, adding to the mystery of his identity. This because it would be highly unlikely that someone would figure out Shuto was Ratman based on the difference. Which is the "supposed" reason why Shuto was picked in the first place. The Ratman Suit is a skin tight black suit with a helmet that covers his face however exposes his jaw which is lined with sharp triangle teeth whenever he is excited. This along with a long black scarf, fingerless gloves and knee high white boots. However when under stress and Shuto is at his breaking point, the Ratman suit changes to have a more fearful appearance. Such as his teeth becoming much sharper. Becoming more animalistic to the point of growing a tail. History Little is known on the development of the Ratman Suit, except Crea has been developing the suit for the past seven years. However, it is revealed in Chapter 30 that Crea's parents, the current Head of the Hero Association, and the man who would eventually become Shiningman, were all involved in a project to create a force for hope and light to alleviate the misery in the world. The Ratman Suit was based on the original project and could be considered as the next prototype or successor to Shiningman's. According to Crea, Ratman is in essence, a bio-weapon.The name Ratman is attributed to the fact that he is considered as a prototype or experiment, as most experiments start with lab rats. What the final result of this experiment will be has yet to be seen. Abilities Like most Heroes Ratman Suit gives it wearer both extraordinary strength and reflexes to where Shuto claims the punches from normal thugs "were like watching in slow motion". It also increases the user's strength but only in accordance to the user's original strength. The user must therefore still do training to increase these abilities further. Shuto later begins physical training by jogging and taking up boxing lessons. Technically speaking, Shuto's fighting style is a mixture of boxing, brawling and some moves copied from the heroes he had admired, such as Shiningman's Shining Ray. When consumed by his Animalistic State, he becomes far more unpredictable while fighting on pure instinct. Currently, Ratman is strong enough to knock out a normal man with just a finger-flick to the forehead, bend steel bars with ease and able to lift and smash a car into junk. He also has enhanced senses which allow him to hear distant noises, such as his twin sister's cries for help. In later chapters the Ratman Suit has shown other abilities as well. Such as the power to emit a laser beam out of his mouth as well as change his limbs into other weapons. However the disadvantages of the Ratman Suit is that it burns three to four times as much calories than an ordinary person would, so if the wearer does not take close notice of how much energy he spends he could simply collapses from lack of energy. Also the wearer later feels a monstrous apatite after wearing the suit, to where they will feel like they are starving despite having ate at least two large pizzas. And the other disadvantage is the fact when the wearer feels like they are cornered, they will reach a "Breaking Point". Since humans have the ability to suppress their animalistic behavior, the Suit can actually strip that trait when faced with an enemy that is deemed the greatest danger to his survival. The Suit would then access the wearer's natural animal instinct to survive and fight at far greater speed. agility, and strength, while the wearer is unconscious throughout the ordeal with no memories of what happened. He also develops a tail. This, along with causing more harm than the wearer would normally do, can be damaging to both Shuto and his foe. In both his fights with Ankaiser and Unchain, he was on the verge of killing them in order to end the threat his animal instincts deemed them to be. During his fight with Unchain, Shuto discovers that his very being can be totally consumed by the Ratman's 'darker side.' This is possibly Ratman's most dangerous state and Shuto later vows never to return to that level for fear of unintentionally killing someone or losing his very being. In Volume 9, it is revealed that the Hero Booster device can trigger this behavior. During this state, Ratman becomes totally animalistic, with his speed and ferocity increased to the point that can exceed even an S-Type hero's abilities. His normal claws were able to cut through Unchain's armored suit. However, this is not his most powerful state as his synchronization rate with the Ratman power is at 0% and he doesn't seem to feel any pain. Once he feels the need to truly protect someone, then his true potential is achieved. As a result, so far his most powerful attack is Shiningman's signature move, a blast of pure energy called the Shining Ray, which was enough to completely destroy all of Unchain's armor. Trivia * It is stated in Chapter 1 that the Ratman Suit only activates when a special type of person uses it. This could have been a foreshadowing to the S Gene. Category:Jackal Members